Akira Fudo
Akira Fudo is the main protagonist of Devilman who has the alter ego of the titular character. Background He is human or demon at times depending of the version and is often good. He is friends with/lives with Miki Makimura and Ryo Asuka (when Ryo exists). His parents are Reijiro Fudo and Sumiko Fudo. but they don't have much screen time. Abilities Devilman In the TV series, Akira has many powers, such as being able to change his body size when he transforms, super strength, and energy blasts (referred to as "debiru arrow" or "debiru beam"). He also has enhanced senses, and the ability to see through illusions. Devilman flies on retractable, rounded wings. Akira is frequently seen using his emotions (such as his feelings for Miki Makimura) combined with his intelligence to defeat demons. In here he's voiced by Ryouichi Tanaka who reprised this role in Mazinger Z Vs. Devilman‏‎, and kinda as Takeshi Maki in Devil Lady, Johnny in ep 19 of Cutey Honey, Kito and Rico in Mazinger Z, the teacher in Doraemon, Dr Briefs and Elder Kai in DBZ and DB super, Amon in CB Chara Go Nagai World OVA 2, Tetsuya Tsurugi in Mazinger Z vs. The Great General of Darkness‏‎, Cancer Deathmask in Saint Seiya, Rankiryuu in Sakigake!! Otoko Juku, Snake (Cobra Commander) in Transformers G1, Brainstorm; Bruticus (ep 13); Long Haul; Octane; Rampage; Snake Bomb (Triple Threat Snake); Streetwise; Wreck-Garr in Transformers: The Headmasters, Dado (ep 21); Lander (Landmine) in Transformers: Super God Masterforce, Blue Bacchus (ep 17); Mining Engineer (ep 6) in Transformers: Victory and Charlie Nash in Street Fighter II V. In the OVAs Devilman:The Birth and Devilman:Demon Bird Sirene, Devilman has many of the same powers; plus including teleportation, electrical attacks via his antenna, and fire breath; but does not refer to them as they are being executed. He also displays his use of enhanced senses more frequently. In here and CB Chara Go Nagai World he was voiced by Shō Hayami who was also Ryuusei Hagane / Phoenix in Beyblade metal f, Doru Gaisuto in Jushin Liger, Twilight Prince‏‎ in Cutey Honey F, Dino Tricera in Dinozaurs, Hauer in Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture, Erudo in God Mazinger, Klein Sandman I Gravion, Vanilla Ice in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Max Sterling in Robotech and its Japanese Macross spin offs, Mayor Light I New Cutey Honey, Yomi in Riki-oh, Sea Horse Bian in Saint Seiya, Oda Nobunaga in Samurai Deeper Kyo, Blast Off; Bonecrusher; Cutthroat; Ironhide; Sparkle/Spike Witwicky ; Spike Witwicky (teenage); Tracks; Ultra Magnus in Transformers G1, Sixknight in Transformers: Super God Masterforce and Shizuru Ozaki in Voltage Fighter Gowcaizer. Violence Jack Violence Jack has extraordinary strength. He can regenerate most of any damage he takes rather quickly, and split into different versions of himself (such as a woman or a giant child). He uses golden birds to carry his power and can infuse others with it, as well as use them to seek out those who need help. He can cause earthquakes, and has the ability to warp reality with his powers, as well as being able to exorcise demons and bring others back from near death. He can also turn into a bird and travel. CB Chara Go Nagai World In this anime, Akira is having a dream where he fights demons and transforms into Devilman and wakes up when Miki Makimura is banging on his door, saying there is serious trouble. Akira jumps out of bed thinking its demons and falls on his horns and realizes he has transformed. He realizes the dream excited him and Miki walks in and freaks out but it turns out to just be a what if moment like in Scrubs. He goes on the light hanging from the ceiling and she comes in. He is surprised by her being chibi, and falls off. Akira is unnerved at the fact that he has become a chibi since he is a hero. Ryo Asuka then comes in to tell them that the fell into another world while sleeping, but Akira and Miki laugh since Ryo is also chibi. Ryo points his shotgun at them and tells them he's gonna wack them if they ever laugh at him again. Later, Akira is outside, complaining about how most people don`t usually fire and a truck drives through him, leaving him confused. Ryo explains that in the Chibi world, they are overlapped in reality. Ryo says that if they can figure out why the chibi world exists, they can return to their real world/shapes. He eagerly agrees to work with Ryo and Miki, who is on the balcony, asks what they are doing. Akira asks what she is doing and mentions he can see her underpants before she says she can see an iceberg and he climbs up the drain to get a look. Akira is glad the demons have arrived. As they walk, they run into Jinmen, who has animal heads on his back. Miki wacks off his head with an axe and he somehow survives and they devour his body. Jinmen tirades and Akira trys to stomp him but Jinmen threatens to expose Akira as Devilman. Akira then agrees act nice with Jinmen. When they sleep, Gelmer captures Miki and when Ryo and Akira wake up they find a note. Jinmen reads Akira the note since Ryo-san shot Akira for freaking out at his morning face. Its a challenge from Sirene and Akira and Jinmen goes despite Ryo-san`s attempts to persuade him that it may be a trap and their mission is to save the world and get back their forms. At the glacier, they find Abel and they fall off and Akira devil kicks him off the glacier. After they go inside, Abel comes up the elevator and Akira Devil kicks him to the bottom of the glacier. Akira falls when the bridge collapses and doesn't fly since Jinmen says Akira's secret identity will be exposed if he uses his wings and he makes a crater in the glacier. Abel tries one last time but falls in the crater and Akira goes up the elevator to the top floor. Akira throws a hose and uses it as a rope after he jumps to get to the part with Miki but doesn't make it to the top. He goes in a room and Sirene busts through the floor to grab Akira but gets Jinmen since he was on Akira's head. Akira makes it to the top but finds that its Gelmer in Miki's clothes and he froze in the glacier. Akira unfreezes Gelmer and they argue for a while until Akira transforms into Devilman and Sirene comes in. He is distracted by Sirene's bust and they talk for a bit until she hugs him and he passes out from the softness of her breasts. He wakes up in bed in the nude and Miki comes in, to see Akira/Sirene in a room together, with Akira in the nude in bed. Akira tells her he is Devilman, but Miki knows since she read the manga. Miki wants to know who Akira chooses and, after arguing with his conscience, he chooses Miki since Sirene is "not his type". After hearing this, Sirene busts them out the window and Akira transforms so he can fight Sirene and save Miki (along with Jinmen) from falling. During the fight, they bust up the rooms and background, and the Demon cleaning team comes in to clean up the mess made by the demons to keep humans from finding out about demons. The battle takes them out of the glacier and Ryo/Baron Ashura appear. Akira is glad to see Ryo, and thinks the airship is cool, when Sirene comes in and Ryo blows a hole in her. Ashura blows up the glacier and gets Sirene as Akira, and everyone survived. Devil Lady In the manga, Jun Fudo meets Akira in Hell, after being sent there as part of a Demonic ritual where she gets violated. Akira then proceeds to give her a guided tour of Hell, while fighting off various Demons including the combined form of Sirene and Kaim, then Sirene in her original form soon after she was incinerated, and then brought back to life as well, as to have some fun with Jun along with finding time to teach her how to fly, much to the annoyance of Sirene. Akira then explains to Jun about how he ended up in Hell as well as being shocked that not only was the world “renewed” when he visited Earth from Hell, as a ghost, but that “Devilman” was now a popular manga. Jun then falls in love with Akira, he says that if Jun wants to get back to Earth she had to get to the Ninth Circle of Hell, where Satan is. Eventually, Akira and Jun managed to get to the Ninth Circle where he says that Satan is an Angel who was trapped in ice, but that turns out to be Zenon instead. Later, after flying away from Zenon, Jun manages to crawl out of Hell but is upset when Akira disappears, falling in love with him, though he merely became invisible to her. He appears again, still invisible, where Lan Asuka can sense him but not see him, it turns out that somehow Akira has been an unseen presence from early on in the manga, and has in fact fallen in love with Jun before remembering how Miki died, and being sent back to Hell. Later when Jun is about to get violated, Akira appears to save the day as a floating Demonic Skull; whose shape looks remarkably similar to Akira’s Devilman form. Knowing somehow it was Akira, Jun took the Skull back to her apartment where she drew then designed a “costume” to go with the Demonic Skull, which he tested out against several Demon’s while Jun was in the bath, and then appearing once again in her dream before saving her once again from being violated by Vine-Man. In the final volume, after being defeated by Sirene, (who took over Aoi Kurosaki’s second Demon form and was still angered with Jun), Jun walks back to her apartment sad that the Human Alliance was destroyed, when she was followed by a mysterious man that looked like a male version of Lan Asuka who proceeded to get with Jun before walking off, later on Jun is seen giving birth (in Giga form) to Akira, whose body (that of a young boy) is still growing. As the world is ending, Jun is resting in her hospital bed when Psycho Jenny and male Lan appear before her, with the latter striping off her hospital gown. While that is going on, Akira whose grown up, walks in on Jun and Lan being merged into one being, who turns out to be Satan who split then reincarnated himself into the “Renewed World” as two beings – Female Half: Jun Fudo and Male Half: Lan Asuka who used Demonic power to change himself into a woman as well as both of them becoming Akira’s “parents” making him somewhat similar to that of the Antichrist, after digesting the fact that the woman he loved was not only his “mother” but a part of Satan himself, he happily decided to join Satan in the final battle against St. Michael and the Army of God, dooming Humanity and Earth. Devilman vs Getter Robo in Abashiri Family:OAV 4.]] In here he and Miki go to see her childhood friend, Michiru Saotome, and he clashes with the Getter Team. They pull him away from the girls, but when they are taking a bath they are attacked by not-Gelmer and Akira saves them. He fights Getter Robo before turning to Sirene, and saving Michiru from her. After he tells the girls his secret, he puts the girls to bed while naked. They wake up and is embarrassed to see him with them, drives him out. He helps the Getter guys fight some more demon mechasaurs, but is helped by Miki and Michiru in their Getter Queen. After fighting a mechasaur demon Sirene, he fuses with the Getter guys into Devil Getter, and busts her. She goes to her final form and they effuse as Akira pulls Sirene out, grabs her and the team take down the monster. She thanks him for reminding her of Amon, and flies off after a boot to Akira's head. Later they say their goodbyes, and Akira tells Miki that he'd like to meet Kotetsu Jeeg, or Iron Muscle. Miki answers Aztekaiser or Battle Hawk, but Akira suggests it should be Kekko Kamen, as they drive off on his Motorcycle. Devilman Crybaby In Devilman Crybaby, he's much more sensitive and soft-hearted than his manga and other anime counterparts, even after demon transformation. He cries very much, but as Miki says, he doesn't do cry for himself, but rather "for others." Here, he's voiced by Kōki Uchiyama, who was Jack in Beyblade Metal Fury, and Metal Masters, Meruem-sama in Hunter X Hunter 2011, Kaito Tenjo in Yu-Gi-Oh!, ZEXAL and Arc-V, Daigo Ishibashi in Gundam Build Fighters Try, Smokescreen in Q Transformers: The Mystery of Convoy Returns, Melzargard in One Punch Man, Tomura Shigaraki in Boku no Hero Academia, Yuri Plisetsky in Yuri!! on Ice, Roxas in Kingdom Hearts, Messer Ihlefeld in Macross Delta and Banagher Links in Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn RE:0096 In the English dub, he's voiced by Griffin Burns, who was Shalnark in Hunter X Hunter 2001, Boy Student B; Cyborg 0018/Seth; Thug Guy B in Cyborg 009 Vs. Devilman and Danji Eyray; Yamagi Gilmerton in Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans. Cyborg 009 Vs. Devilman In here he (someone fill this in) He's voiced by Shintaru Asanuma who was Alex in Street Fighter V, Crow Hogan in Yugioh 5Ds and ARC V (I used to hate him but after watching it, he's not so bad), Zeo in One Piece (I got one piece for ja! hhhhnnnnggggg!!), Ken Daido in Mazinkaiser SKL (I hear that's cool), Recomon in Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters (I stopped halfway through Fusion), Seiji Hayami in Cutie Honey Universe‏‎ (I otta watch that), and a buncha cr-p I never saw. In the dub he's voice by Bryce Papenbrook who was Adrien/Cat Noir in Miraculous Ladybug (which is pretty cool), Eren Yaeger in Attack on Titan, Basara Kurobuchi in B-Daman CrossFire (which was cool), Koda in Devilman Crybaby (which I hear wasn't too great), Bearmon and Coronamon in Digimon Fusion (which I didn't hate and had some good stuff to it), Densuke Mifuuna in Eiken (Which was really hot and awesome and fun and colorful and enjoyable), Jack in MAR (which I saw a few eps of), Caesar Zeppeli in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (Which everyone sez is goodbut I never saw), Yo Shindo in My Boku No Hero Academia (Like Boku No Pico??), Marugori and Paradizer in One Punch Man (which everyone loves but I never got into), Red in Pokémon Origins (Which was good) Buck in Pokekon Generations (I otta see dat), Cat Sith Cheshire in Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas (I otta watch that. Hope they didn't queer out and censor the bllod and gore like DBZ Kai and Super), Kazuto Kirigaya/Kirito in Sword Art Online (Which I never saw but heard was sexy), Eddie in Yo-Kai Watch (Which I thought was kinda good) and Shusui Hayasaka in Buso Renkin (Which I saw an abridged ep of once). Cameos and References Being one of Go Nagai's most famous characters, he has brief scenes in many other works. *New Cutey Honey: A gargoyle that looks like Devilman is seen in episode 1, and Akira later shows up in episode 7. Here, he was voiced by Tomokazu Seki (Ryo in the Amon OVA, Go in Getter Robo Armageddon, Domon Kasshu in G Gundam, Kamui Shirou in X/1999, Keisuke Takahashi in Initial D, and Sousuke Sagara in Full Metal Panic!) and Brett Weaver (Ryu in the ADV dub of Street Fighter II V, Roy Focker in SDF Macross, and Toji Suzuhara in Evangelion) in the English dub. *Devil Lady: The character Takeshi Maki is not only heavily based on the TV Akira, but has the same Japanese actor and outfit. Jun Fudo is overall a remake of Akira, but a female, similar to how Violence Jack has a female form. * In Berserk the character of Guts is much like Akira. He is the dark-haired, wounded soul lead down a dark path by the androgynous albino ally of his, that leaves his lover destroyed, and winds up attaining godhood after the hero turning on him, as well as wiping out everyone the dark hero cared for. He too, has a tragic series that's set in a dark, messed up world, and is a powerful warrior, known as a great destroyer for his accomplishments in battle. *Re: Cutey Honey: In one of the OVAs and 70's anime, Akira and Miki show up for a second or so. *Iron Virgin Jun: In the manga, he and Ryo Asuka show up. Akira punches Jun Asuka with in the gut and gives her to Ryo, who then drives off. He later street fights a group of men in a brawl. *Hanappe Bazooka: Around half way through the Hanappe Bazooka OVA, Devilman is seen when Hanappe goes into the room full of demons, and he tells Hanappe to shut it. * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's main character, Yusei Fudo, may be a nod to Akira in terms of appearance and his surname. * Shin Megami Tensei: Features a character by the name of Akira Miyamoto, who is later killed and possessed by a demon named Amon. This somewhat parallels Akira's transformation into Devilman, and is in fact an intentional reference. * In Pokémon starting with Ruby/Sapphire, the Dragon/Flying type Salamence has a similar design to the 1970s Devilman, esp with its color and wings. Navigation Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Devilman Characters Category:Violence Jack Characters Category:Demon Characters Category:Devil Lady Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devilmen Category:Devilman: The Demon Bird Category:CB Chara Go Nagi Wold Category:Grimoire charecters Category:Devilman: The Birth Category:Amon: Apocylpse of Devilman Category:Devilman (franchise) Category:Devilman TV charecters Category:Cutie Honey Characters Category:Deceased